Ruleta
by Maha.Khali
Summary: Cuando la ruleta de la vida se pone a girar, hasta las más descabelladas probabilidades son posibles.


Esta historia es el resultado de un draft pensado una noche hace varios meses.

Está esquematizada (o algo así) pero es muuuuy vaga aún, voy a demorar un poco mucho en terminarla, así que suplico paciencia a aquellos lectores ansiosos.

Por cierto, es un fic pensado en fem!Romano/Spain. Súper cliché, lo sé. Además contiene lenguaje vulgar, otro cliché sobre la personalidad de fem!Romano, por lo que tal vez este fic no sea indicado para personas susceptibles ese tipo de lenguaje.

En fin, infinitas gracias a aquellxs que dedican un tiempito para leer mi intento de historia :)

Una vez aclaradas todas estas cositas, arranquemos. 

* * *

El taconeo de los stilettos retumbaban en la oficina.

\- ¿Señorita, se encuentra…?

Intentó lanzarle a su secretaria una mirada fulminante antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño.

\- ¡Mierda!

Embistió la puerta del cubículo con un tacle al mejor estilo All Black y logró arrodillarse antes que el desayuno a medio digerir volase al piso.

* * *

El olor a hospital era asqueroso. Mezcla de lejía, formol y un par de porquerías más seguro.

\- Si no se mueren por la enfermedad, los mata el olor…- murmuró a sí misma mientras observaba la pared llena de afiches. Media hora esperando y el maldito no aparecía.

Chequeó su casilla de correo una vez más y recorrió el directorio de llamadas perdidas, sólo por si acaso. La empresa no se manejaba sola

\- Vargas, Lovina.

\- Soy la única persona en la maldita sala.- masculló mientras entraba a la consulta.

\- Vocabulario, Lovi. – comentó mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Traje lo que me pidió.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? Sé sincera.

\- Como una mierda.

\- ¿Puedes ser más específica?

\- Como una mierda, enorme. De dinosaurio, por ejemplo.

\- No puedo escribir eso. – susurró el médico presionando con sus dedos el puente de la nariz.

Genial, una vez más había conseguido arruinar todo.

\- Me siento igual de cansada que la primera vez que vine a la consulta. Las náuseas han cedido un poco.

Cooperación pacífica, su terapeuta estaría orgullosa.

\- Los resultados están bien… podemos atribuir el cansancio a la pequeñita anemia que presentas, pero nada que un poco de hierro no pueda arreglar, ¿no? – bromeó el médico.

En una situación común, habría simpatizado con el estúpido monólogo. Hoy no era ese día.

\- ¿Ha mantenido relaciones sexuales en los últimos 30 días? – la pregunta cortó como un cuchillo el silencio de la sala.

\- Soy adulta, tengo mis necesidades y la verdad es que…

\- No voy a juzgarla, no soy quien para hacerlo.- respondió levantando las manos. - ¿Usó protección?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Segura?

Bien, cuenta hasta 10, aprieta los puños y respira.

\- ¿Señorita Vargas? – repitió.

Al carajo con el manejo de la ira, esto era serio.

\- Doctor, con el más sincero respeto, no estoy de humor para ridiculeces. Estoy aquí no porque quiero, sino porque necesito su ayuda…me gustaría recibirla.

El hombre suspiró dándose por vencido.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté divertida sosteniendo la pequeña caja rosa entre mis manos que tenía impreso un simpático signo femenino al frente.

\- Es lo que ves. – respondió imitando mi voz.

\- Un médico que prescribe acertijos, justo lo que necesitaba. - estaba hastiada y exhausta. Su cuerpo pedía cafeína lo más pronto posible. – Basta por hoy. – murmuró por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie.

\- Lovina, te veré en dos semanas. - comentó ahora garabateando en la historia clínica.- Que tengas una buena semana. – finalizó sonriente.

\- Si si, claro, usted también. – contesté ya poniendo un pie en el pasillo.

* * *

La hermosa mañana del domingo la encontraba en la posición usual de todas las mañanas: arrodillada frente al inodoro.

Se miró al espejo mientras se enjuagaba la cara con agua helada.

La tez usualmente morena estaba parecía pálida y el pelo castaño armado en una cuidadosa coleta la noche anterior ahora era un manojo a medio desarmar.

\- Odio mi vida.

La caja rosa yacía olvidada (a propósito) en un estante. Un elefante gigante en la habitación.

Tomó la caja por inercia mientras intentaba ponderar las opciones mentalmente, sólo para darse cuenta que todo le daba lo mismo. La cuestión se resolvía también por descarte.

\- Primera orina de la mañana…- leyó a la nada las indicaciones. - Ya voy mal. – masculló molesta. Tomó el minúsculo recipiente que acompañaba a la tira.

\- Esto es asqueroso. – se quejó una vez más. – Horrible. – soltó bruscamente el recipiente lleno sobre el mármol del lavabo. – Ahora se supone que sumerjo esto y espero…

Las indicaciones decían 5 minutos. Si 5 minutos son suficientes, 10 minutos son mejores.

Sonrió satisfecha y se dispuso a preparar el segundo desayuno de la mañana. El tiempo no era suficiente ni siquiera para calentar el agua para preparar el café, pero dios, necesitaba hacer algo para pasar esos minutos eternos.

¿Qué pasaría si..?

El timbre del horno sonó estrepitosamente. La hora de la verdad.

Levantó la tira y con cara de tremendo asco, la sacudió sobre la pileta del lavabo.

Dos rayas.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa…

\- Estoy jodida.


End file.
